


get good

by joshllyman



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, kuroo gets called slut and whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “On your knees, slut, and don’t make a sound,” Daichi purrs, and Tetsurou obeys willingly.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581085
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	get good

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmas day seven: face fucking  
> (i'll get back to day six eventually rip)

“On your knees, slut, and don’t make a sound,” Daichi purrs, and Tetsurou obeys willingly.

Koutarou runs a hand through Tetsurou’s hair, love evident in his gaze. Daichi licks his lips and steps closer to Tetsurou. He reaches down and touches Tetsurou’s jaw, too hard to be considered a caress.

“You can take it, right?” he asks. Tetsurou nods as quickly as he can. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. That’s our Tetsu, always wanting cock, hm?”

Koutarou laughs. “He does seem eager.”

“Open up for us, sweetheart,” Daichi directs, and Tetsurou drops his jaw. “You wanna go first, Kou?”

Koutarou’s already unzipping his jeans. “If you’re sure you don’t want him first.”

“I want your cum in his mouth when he takes me,” Daichi says, and Tetsurou fights against the moan that threatens to escape from his throat. Daichi winds his hands through Tetsurou’s hair and grabs close to the scalp, keeping him in place. “Take him.”

Koutarou doesn’t need to be told twice. He shoves his cock into Tetsurou’s mouth, his tip pressing back into his throat. He pulls back just long enough for Tetsurou to cough, and then dives back in. With Daichi’s fingers holding him, Tetsurou has nowhere to go, and Koutarou uses this to his advantage. He reaches down and grabs Tetsurou’s shoulder to give himself leverage, and then he’s thrusting rapidly, pushing himself into Tetsurou’s mouth over and over. Koutarou’s thick, and Tetsurou’s jaw is already sore from accommodating his girth. He knows all he’d have to do to stop is tap Koutarou’s hip, but  _ fuck _ , does he love being used like this. He loves being their toy, their slut, craves it within the deepest, darkest corners of his being. Daichi had learned this early, before Koutarou had been a part of their relationship, and always gave Tetsurou exactly what he wanted. Even now he grips tighter, making the nerve endings on Tetsurou’s head scream out, pulling Tetsurou down even further into this space that’s only theirs. 

Koutarou pulls back out of his mouth and gives himself a few strokes. “You look so fucking hot like this, Tetsu,” he coos, using his free hand to wipe tears that Tetsurou hadn’t noticed accumulating on his cheeks. 

“Close your mouth, slut,” Daichi commands, and Tetsurou’s jaw snaps shut. He works it for a moment, knowing they’re giving him a break he doesn’t want. He meets Daichi’s eyes and defiantly opens his mouth again.

Daichi’s chuckle sends shivers down his spine. “Look at this, Koutarou. The whore hasn’t had enough yet.”

“‘Course he hasn’t,” Koutarou says, He traces Tetsurou’s lips with the head of his cock, pulling away before Tetsurou can seal his lips around him. “He hasn’t tasted me yet.”

“Should we give him what he wants, you think?” Daichi asks. “You think he’s earned it?”

Tetsurou looks at Koutarou, pleading with his eyes. Koutarou smiles, his facade cracking for a moment as he goes soft. It’s back in place when he looks over at Daichi. “I think I wanna fuck his pretty little mouth some more.”

“I think I’d like to see that,” says Daichi. The hand that’s not in Tetsurou’s hair reaches around to slap Koutarou’s ass. “Go on, then.”

Koutarou gives no warning, just dips all the way to Tetsurou’s throat, and this time Tetsurou can’t stop himself from moaning as he swallows around Koutarou’s dick.

“He likes it,” Daichi says, looking down at Tetsurou. “You can’t even keep yourself quiet when I ask you to be quiet, since you love his cock so goddamn much.”

“Feels fucking amazing,” Koutarou mumbles, his eyes falling shut. He’s thrusting again, rutting over Tetsurou’s tongue. “Fuck, Daichi, his mouth is perfect.”

“Made to suck cock, weren’t you?” Daichi mutters, and Tetsurou feels a sense of pride surge through him. 

Koutarou’s got both his hands on Tetsurou’s shoulders now, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. He spits out a steady string of curses, followed by a shout of Tetsurou’s name, before he releases, his cum spattering over Tetsurou’s tongue. He leans over while he catches his breath, still weakly pushing in and out of Tetsurou’s mouth. Finally he pulls out, leaving Tetsurou gasping for air. Daichi releases Tetsurou, at least for the moment, and takes Koutarou’s face in his hands, kissing him hungrily. Tetsurou watches them and remembers his own arousal, suddenly insistent. He bites down on his lip and resists the urge to whine.

“Alright, Kou,” Daichi says, pulling away. He sounds slightly breathless. “Hold him for me, please.”

Koutarou tucks his dick back into his pants for the moment and leans down to nip at Tetsurou’s earlobe. “You’re doing so good, babe.”

Tetsurou growls.

“You know that’s not what he wants to hear,” laughs Daichi. He drops his sweats to the floor, and Tetsurou is delighted to learn he hadn’t been wearing underwear at all. “He wants to hear how he’s our whore, don’t you, Tetsu? You wanna hear how your mouth is still covered in his cum and it’s still not enough?”

Tetsurou bites his lip, because Daichi always knows exactly how to get under his skin.

“That’s what I thought,” Daichi smirks. He strokes Tetsurou’s face, his hand slipping down to Tetsurou’s throat. “You need both of us, hm? One cock’s just not enough for you.”

“Now you’re just teasing him,” Koutarou chuckles, worming his fingers into Tetsurou’s hair and clamping down. 

“He’s fine,” Daichi says dismissively. He presses his cock against Tetsurou’s closed mouth. “Kiss it, Tetsu. I know how much you want to.”

Tetsurou does, once, twice, a series up and down Daichi’s dick. He reaches the head again and looks up at Daichi.

“Alright, open up, slut,” Daichi says, and Tetsurou does so gratefully. Daichi slides his cock into Tetsurou’s mouth and his eyes shut. “Fucking hell, Tetsu, your mouth  _ is _ perfect.”

Tetsurou lets out another moan. Daichi’s longer than Koutarou, and he’s pressing himself as far back as he can. Tetsurou feels the wetness against his face and realizes he’s tearing up again but it doesn’t bother him. Behind him, Koutarou presses a knee into his back and opens his jaw up a little further, and Tetsurou wants to scream with how good it feels to have Daichi use him like this, to have every sensation stripped but the feeling of his two lovers fucking the life out of him. 

“Look at him, Daichi,” Koutarou says, and Daichi opens his eyes again and admires Tetsurou’s face. 

“Fuck,” Daichi pants, pausing in his movements for a moment. “You look fucking wrecked, Tetsurou, gods.”

Tetsurou can’t see himself but he can imagine it: tear tracks down his cheeks, his eyeliner running all over his face, drool from either side of his mouth, his lips red and inflamed. 

“And you love it, you love everything we give you,” Daichi says. He moves forward again, more rapidly than before, fucking himself hard and fast on Tetsurou’s mouth. Tetsurou knows he’s getting close because his mouth doesn’t stop. “You’re such a whore, goddamnit, Tetsurou, you feel so fucking good.” He meets Tetsurou’s eyes and moans, deep and loud, and comes down his throat. “Swallow it,” he pants as Tetsurou gags slightly, and Tetsurou rushes to follow his direction. Koutarou lets him go; he never holds on long after they’re finished using Tetsurou, always eager to start his turn. Tetsurou sinks back on his ass and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He remembers his cock again, and he looks down to find it leaking all over the floor. Koutarou notices, too, and bends over to suck softly at Tetsurou’s neck.

When Daichi is fully recovered, he reaches out and pets Tetsurou’s hair. “Come on, let’s go to bed,” he murmurs, and Koutarou helps Tetsurou up to his feet. “Sluts deserve to come too, hm?”

Tetsurou looks over at Koutarou, who reaches down to softly touch his ass. 

“What do you think, Kou?” Daichi asks.

“He was so good for us,” Koutarou hums. He rubs himself against Tetsurou’s leg, and Tetsurou notices he’s hard again (because he’s Koutarou and of course he is). “We should let him come.”

“I think so, too,” Daichi says. “Go lay down, Tetsu.”

Tetsurou goes to the bed and pulls the blankets back, laying down right in the center, where Koutarou and Daichi like him. Koutarou strips off his clothes and crawls up the bed beside him, running his tongue from Tetsurou’s groin up to his neck. He straddles Tetsurou’s leg and ruts against him.

Daichi laughs and joins them on Tetsurou’s other side. “Damn, Kou, once never is enough for you, huh?”

“Not my fault you two are fucking hot,” Koutarou says, shamelessly dragging his cock against Tetsurou’s. 

Tetsurou whimpers, very quietly, and Daichi leans down next to his ear.

“You can make noise again, Tetsu,” he whispers, right against the shell of Tetsurou’s ear. It causes goosebumps to erupt all over Tetsurou’s skin. “Tell us, baby, tell us how good you feel.”

“Daichi!” Tetsurou gasps, and Koutarou takes his hand to Tetsurou’s cock. “Gods, Kou! Please, please, fuck, it feels so good!”

“He’ll never shut up, now,” Koutarou laughs, working Tetsurou in his big hand. 

“Ahh, Kou!” Tetsurou wants to sob, wants to scream. “Kou, Kou, don’t stop!”

Daichi seals his mouth against Tetsurou’s, and Tetsurou moans into him, reaches up and wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck. Somewhere below him, he feels Koutarou let him go. Tetsurou whines, breaking away from Daichi in time to see Koutarou take himself and Tetsurou both in his hand. The friction is so sweet, so overwhelming, and Tetsurou feels tears pricking at his eyes for a third time. He pulls Daichi back down against his mouth to keep himself from shouting again, bucks his hips up into Koutarou’s touch. 

“Fucking hell, Tetsu,” Koutarou mumbles. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum again.”

“On his stomach,” Daichi directs, “mark him with it.”

“Fuck, Kou!” Tetsurou shouts, and Koutarou lets him go, pumping himself rapidly, throwing his head back as he spills onto Tetsurou. Daichi reaches two fingers down into the mess and swirls them around, and when he draws his fingers back Tetsurou opens his mouth, knowing exactly what he wants.

“Tetsu,” groans Daichi, as he slips his fingers into Tetsurou’s mouth. He drops his head against Tetsurou’s, fucks his mouth with his fingers. “Baby, your mouth, I swear.”

Koutarou moans and takes Tetsurou’s cock back into his hand. Daichi withdraws his fingers and licks into Tetsurou’s mouth, his tongue hot and wet and insistent. Tetsurou digs his nails into his back, desperate to bring him closer somehow. He pulls their lips apart and grabs wildly at Daichi’s face. “Daichi, Daichi, please, I need you.”

“I’m here, I’m here, Tetsu,” he says. He puts one hand on Tetsurou’s hip, grounding him. “Kou, c’mere.”

Koutarou rearranges, laying beside Tetsurou and throwing one leg over Tetsurou’s. 

“We’re both here, it’s okay,” Daichi says. 

Koutarou kisses his shoulder, his teeth brushing against Tetsurou’s skin. “Come on, baby, let it go.”

Tetsurou moans as Daichi reaches from his hip down to his balls and begins to rub at them. Koutarou pumps him again, and he won’t stop, now, won’t stop until Tetsurou’s reaching his climax, and Tetsurou knows that isn’t far off, not with both of them touching him. He trembles beneath them, needing something, something more.

“Dai,” he gasps.

He meets Daichi’s eyes, and Daichi nods, understanding.

“Kou,” Daichi says. “He’s covered in your cum, he’s taken both of us down his throat, and he still wants to be called a slut.”

Tetsurou whines, feeling heat rising through his body. 

Koutarou chuckles. “You know what you are for us, don’t you, Tetsu? You’re our slut, aren’t you?”

Tetsurou tips his head back. He’s so close; he can feel himself right at the edge.

“Come on, slut,” Daichi says, leaning down and whispering into Tetsurou’s ear. “Cum for us, whore.”

Tetsurou shudders and releases into Koutarou’s hand. Koutarou works him through it, only letting him go when Tetsurou goes boneless, flopping back against the back uselessly. Daichi pets his hair, kisses his cheek, whispers things into his ear that Tetsurou isn’t coherent enough to understand. Koutarou goes and retrieves several washcloths. He wipes the mess off Tetsurou’s stomach, wipes his face and between his legs.

When Koutarou comes back from depositing the cloths in the laundry, Tetsurou curls into his side. Daichi comes behind him, burying his head in Tetsurou’s back. It’s still several minutes before Tetsurou returns to being awake enough to function, and when he does, he sighs into Koutarou’s bicep.

“That was really good,” he mumbles, and Daichi huffs a laugh.

“You wear me the fuck out, Tetsurou,” he answers. He lifts his head. “And you, Kou.”

“It’s because you’re actually a hundred,” Koutarou replies, kissing Tetsurou’s forehead. “Get good, Dai.”

Tetsurou giggles and snuggles closer to both of them, sated and content.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks forever to lu becca sam and gray <3  
> title just from my own dumb mind lol


End file.
